


We Are A Team

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Splatoon AUShort story where the usually energetic Karu gets nervous before a match. Can he overcome it?Prompt: “You are the only one I can trust to do this”





	We Are A Team

Karu gulped. They were losing badly,  _ really  _ badly. It was only the first round of the tournament and they are already about to get knocked out with a ‘knockout’. Sui’s usual calm demeanor is all gone, replaced by a stern serious look. Karu could not remember the last time he saw that face.

“Karu, do you understand?” Sui asked. Karu wasn’t sure. He never felt this uncertain before in a match. All these while he had been doing whatever he wanted and was racking enough kills for his multiple deaths to not matter. This was the first time he couldn’t do that; he has to rack kills and not get splatted at all, which requires perfect coordination and tact, contrary to the recklessness he was used to.

Karu felt his shoulder become heavy. He looked at Rudo, Rako and Sui. Everyone trained hard for this tournament. It would be a waste for them to lose now. He could not bear the thought of disappointing everyone. It’s been awhile since he had been this afraid, afraid because he could not guarantee that he will succeed. 

“Karu, you are the only one I can trust to do this,” Sui said. “Don’t worry, we will all back you up.”

Rudo placed a hand on Karu’s shoulders. “Oi oi, where did all your confidence go? Relax will you? Just follow the plan and beat them up like you always do.”

Karu: “But if I fail, everyone’s efforts will be…”

“...wasted?” Sui did not let Karu finish. “Karu, our efforts are only wasted if we did not try our best. Even if this plan fails, it is nobody’s fault, because we failed knowing we tried our best.” 

“Hahaha!” Rako laughed from the back. He ruffled Sui’s hair in approval.  “How rare! For you to say things like that. But Karu, he’s right. It is a team effort, we are all in this together. Don’t be scared.”

Karu tightened his grip on his Carbon Roller. Of course, he had knew it all along, how did he fail to notice this? He is not alone in this fight. He has friends that he can trust to look out for him. 

_ And me to them. _

He pushed back his tears with a sigh and a smile. “W-what? Scared? No way in hell!” he exclaimed and turned towards the entrance, roller held high. “Let’s get them!”

Everyone else nodded, signalling that they were all ready to go. Sui walked up to Karu and patted him on the back. “Are you worried?”

Karu returned a thumbs up. “Like I ever was!”


End file.
